Escape The Night Season 3
Description The YouTube Premium original series Escape the Night returns for a 3rd dramatic and exciting season, as Joey's friends have been invited to save the town of Everlock! The guests must face scary creatures, solve puzzles, find clues, vote on who gets to fight for their life in survival challenges, and cleanse all 8 artifacts to defeat the Carnival Master and escape the night! This season's guests' assistants are Calliope and Mortimer while this season's main villain is Nicholas (The Carnival Master). Guests * Special Guests Liza Koshy This Season 2 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 3. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from the The Carnival Master's chest, Joey show the deaths of his friends. Liza then appears in the crystal and pleads for him to make things right and save his fallen friends. Lele Pons This Season 1 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 3. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from the The Carnival Master's chest, Joey show the deaths of his friends. She Was The Second To Be Shown DeStorm Power This Season 2 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 3. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from the The Carnival Master's chest, Joey show the deaths of his friends. He Was The Third To Be Shown Alex Wassabi This Season 2 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 3. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from the The Carnival Master's chest, Joey show the deaths of his friends. He Was The Fifth To Be Shown Gabbie Hanna This Season 2 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 3. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from the The Carnival Master's chest, Joey show the deaths of his friends. She Was The Fourth To Be Shown Shane Dawson This Season 1 original was featured in Escape the Night Season 3. When Joey Graceffa removed the crystal from the The Carnival Master's chest, Joey show the deaths of his friends. He Was The First To Be Shown Episodes # The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 # The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 # Venomous Affections # The Man With No Name # Strong Like A Demon # Twin Dolls # Funhouse # Wicked Witches # Control Issues # The Carnival Master Progress Chart :█ The guest escaped the night. :█ The guest was resurrected back from the dead and was safe. :█ The guest went into a team challenge, won and saved their teammate from dying. :█ The guest went into a team challenge but failed to save their teammate. :█ The guest was ineligible for vote and was safe. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was cursed and was automatically competing in a challenge, won and survived. :█ The guest was voted into a challenge, lost and died. :█ The guest died due to voting the guest who won the challenge. : How They Died *John Trevis - Stabbed in the stomach repeatedly by head clown. *Sam Roger - Bitten by the Snake Woman, but got revived in Episode 6. *Indigo Blue - Strangled by The Man with No Name. *Nolan Lion - Beaten to death by The Strong Man. *Daisy Isle - Locked into the Maiden of Madness and bled out. *Poppy Higgin - Stabbed with a fish hook by Willie. *Rachel Creek - Stabbed by the Witches as a sacrifice. *Derek RobertManny Mua - Shot multiple times by Valerie Allen. *Eric Andersen - Shot multiple time by Valerie Allen. Other Deaths Below is a list of deaths of non-guest characters that occurred on screen. Deaths of extras are not included. Category:Escape The Night Category:Season 3